Final Fantasy: Blade of Brothers
by ThounderCatHatter
Summary: Leon a.k.a. Squall comes to Edge city looking for redeption. He's looking for the Buster Blade to stop the invasion of the Darkness a.k.a. the heartless form Kingdom Hearts  , but theres only one thing in his way is Cloud.
1. Chapter 1: Paths crossing

Chapter One.

Cloud was speeding on he's bike awfully fast. He was on a road to know where. Just trying to escape everything. He started to close his eyes. Remembering Zack, remembering Aerith, remembering Sephiroth.

Cloud thinks about Zack and his death, and clenches his eyes close even more. He thinks out Aerith's murdered, by the one he hates the most, Sephiroth. He starts screaming in rage. As his scream gets louder, the bike faster.

The he hears a loud squeak! He opens his eyes quick to see a chocobo in the middle of the road. He swerves his bike right before hitting the big yellow bird. The chocobo stares at him, as he it. Then it runs off. Cloud watches it run and sighs. "Too close" he said restarting up his bike.

As he gets back in town he sees another bike cutting him off. "Hay!" Cloud said as trying to ride up right by him.

The mysterious rider looked at Cloud and chuckled. Cloud tried to go faster, but before he could the mysterious pulls out a sword. Cloud starts to drawl out his sword, but before he can a bullet shouts out of his blade. Cloud in awe didn't know that he shot out his front tier.

As Cloud skidded to the side of the road, The mysterious rider speeds up into town saying "Punk"

Cloud picks up his cell phone that fell a couple of feet away when he sled. He calls Tifa. She answers "Hello?" "Tifa. Come pick me up." He answers her.

Then he hangs up and sits down by his bike all calm like.

Then the mysterious rider gets to the edge of the city. He takes off he dark helmet to reveal that it is Leon or better known as Squall. "So this is Edge..huh crappy" he says as he unwraps hos sword to reveal the Gunblade as well. 


	2. Chapter 2: Denzel's new friend

Author notes:

Hay, sorry for the last chapter being real short. I was just free writing until I got a story in my head and I wanted that chapter to be short anyway. But you're not here to read my thoughts any way, ea! Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2

It was quite in the truck. Cloud looking in the mirror at his bike. Tifa leaning agents the open door window while driving. She looks at him with a warm smile, and says "It's not too bad, you big sour puss!"

"Yeah…I know" he replied gripping his fist. "But I still picture a smirk on his stupid face, under that dumb helmet"

"Come on!" she said while she punched him in the arm. "So you didn't win for once. The Cloud I know wouldn't get mad over a little scratch up!" Cloud rubs his arm and lightens up. "Your right, Tifa. I seen that guy in town, I'll kick his sneaky little ass on my ground!" Tifa sighs and looks back at the road and said "That's not what I meant, but it keeps you from being all depressing"

Back in Edge City Squall walks around. He sees a boys swinging a wooden sword at a statue of a dragon. Squall chuckles to himself and walks up to the kid. "Nice swordsmanship, but why the epic struggle?" as Squall said with the Gunblade hanging on his shoulder and his other hand on his hip.

Then he freezes in place. He looks up at Squall with embarrassment. "Umm no reason" he said rubbing the back of his hand. "I was trying to be like..my friend." Then he looks at Squall and says "Wow, nice sword!"

Squall chuckles and asks "What's your name little man?"

Then he smiles and said "Denzel! What about yours?"

"It's Squ.." As Squall was about to slip out his old name, he corrects himself " Um Leon, Leon Squall"

Denzel looks at the town clock and notices he's late. "Oh know Tifa going to kill me!"

Squall smiles at him and said "Hey it's ok. I'll walk you home. Hake, you can even blame it on me." "Thank Leon!" as he smiles and walks to Denzel's home.

Tifa was cleaning the bar, waiting for Denzel's arrival. She liked the smell of the wood-ish smell that the bar let out. Sometimes she would just sit there for hours end, like there was anything to do anyway.

Then she herd Denzel's excited voice. At first she thought he was with Cloud, as Denzel looked up to Cloud as a hero. Then she herd a voice that was a little older, with Denzel. Cloud wasn't much of a talker, and this guy was. She clenched her fist, just in case.

The door opened with Denzel walking in with this middle height sized, brown hair man. In some ways remind her of Cloud. Not in personality or looks, but in presents. "Tifa! This is Leon. He walked me home. He has a sword kinda like Cloud's, but its also a gun too" Denzel said with a cheerful voice, with the look of having found a new friend.

Squall smiled at her, as she gave him an excises look. "So who are you?" she said in a tempered voice.

Squall rubbed his head and said "Sorry, mrs.." "It's Tifa" she answered for him. "I didn't know my way though town, and I wasn't gonna let the little man get in trouble…sorry!"

"Denzel, go to your room" She said with a commanding voice.

Right before Denzel shout the door, Tifa asks him "Sit" He goes to the booth to sit down. Then she ask "So, who are you?"

Squall passed at a moment because of remembrance of his new name. He looks down real quick and says "Leon, sorry for the being late thing. I bet you think its pretty weird for some guy to bring your son home, huh?" She smiles and replies "He's not my son, I just look after him, but sometimes I feel like it"

"Oh, I was gonna say you look a little too young to be a mother" Said Squall.

The both laughs at that a little. Tifa blushes from what he said. Then Cloud opens the door. "Back"

Then before Cloud could think of an another word to say, Squall says "Hey, it's you."

Cloud quickly looks at the familiar coat and the gun-sword. The he drawls out his coat and said "You!"


	3. Chapter 3: Can't sleep

Author note's

I don't have much too say other then is I'm really enjoying writing these characters. I know I haven't really gotten somewhere other then Squall and Cloud starting a rivalry. Well enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Squall picked up his sword from the bar table, where he placed when he sat down. "Hay, lets let bygones, be bygones. What you say?" Cloud chuckled and said "Fine. Why are you here anyway?"

Then Cloud puts his sword away, Tifa puts left out glasses up, and Squall sitting back down. "I'm looking for a sword, a big one." "Why you have a pretty nice one already" Cloud replayed sarcastically.

"This sword is..legendary. The legend says that the blade can cut throw the Darkness!" "Then Darkness?" said Tifa interrupting Squall. Squall replays "The end spawn that took over my city, my life, ..my friends." Cloud walked past and said "You can stay until you find it. Night!"

Then Cloud walked into his room. "You can stay on the couch tonight." Tifa said in a cheerful voice. "Thanks" said Squall.

Then after Tifa gave him a pillow and blanket she went to her and Cloud's door. She knocks softly, but no answer. She starts heads to the bathroom, until she hears Could say "yes" and turns to see him hanging out of his door. "Can..can we talk in privet?" she ask shyly.

She walks in the room. Before Cloud can shut the door she asks "What are we?" Cloud turns confused. Cloud then said "what do you mean?" "What are we?" she said starting to get unapparent. "Friend, why?" as he said leaning agents the wall. "Because friends don't raise children together. Cloud ever sent we knew each other, we stood by one another." Then she loped on Cloud's bed with her hands on her lap, and followed with "Cloud, I love you."

Cloud went wide-eye and bounced off the wall. In a nerves voice, he says "Tifa..I don't know if…scents.…I don't know if..I can put myself out like that. If it means anything I do care about y.." "Forget it!" she screamed while stomping out the door.

Cloud looked down. He didn't know if he felt the same for Tifa. He wouldn't allow himself to find out, not after what happened to Aerith. Tifa went in the bathroom and slammed the door. She fell to the ground, crying, leaning agents the wall curled up.

On the couch, Squall was thing to himself. He thought about Rinoa. The last few seconds of everyone he loves falling to the Darkness. The loosing of her hand. The look on her face. The pain that he lost her forever.

Then Squall turns to his side to see a little girl. "Hi, I'm Marlene!" She said with her hand in the air. "Umm hi?" Squall replays. "Denzel told me about you. Why are you in Edge city for?" She said just staring at him. Then with a quick replay "Sword."

Then she said while tilting her head to the side "what kinda sword?"

"I don't know, but I need to find it…fast!" then Squall stops and says "Hay should you be in bed?"

Then she rain up stairs, and said "See you later!"

Then Squall stays laid down until he heard the door close. Then he got up and went to the bar. He lend over, and got a bottle from under the bar table. He opened the bottle and sniffed it. It had a sweet, but bitter test.

Then he slammed it back. When he put down the bottle and look up and seen Cloud, leaning agents the door. "Like it?" said Cloud. "Eh had better, you?" "Don't drink." Cloud replied.

"Trust me after the shit I've seen and lost, you would of!" the Squall.

"You'd be surprised of what I lost." Cloud said with a calm smile.

"We you are one cool dude." Squall said while closing the bottle. "So does anyone of you people sleep, anyway?"

"The kids are support to be sleeping, but there not used to having new visitors."

"And the woman?"

"Its complicated.." Cloud said looking down.

"It always is, man" Squall said plopping back on the couch. "Night!"

"Hope you find your sword." Then Cloud went into the room.

Then Squall turned to the back of the couch, and said "Me too…"

Then when he got into the room, he seen Tifa, on her bed, fast away from The door. Most importantly, Cloud.


	4. Chapter 4: Running from the dark, part 1

Author note's:

Ok well all I got to say is the last chapter was a little more dramatic. I like it but tell me what you think? Review

* * *

><p>please. Just to show me you read FF:BOB. Well here's chapter 4, enjoy!<p>

Chapter 4

Squall was running, with Rinoa at hand. Running from a giant black raven, make of black smoke. Squall shoots it, but no luck. Right before they try to cross the bridge to an air ship, the bridge brakes.

Then Squall pulls Rinoa close and kisses her. "Love you!" she says when gripping his coat closer to her, as the giant smoke like raven comes towards them. The Squall holds his blade up agents the monster bird and tells her "Love you too.

Then Irvine came in on a small airship, shooting the smoke raven. "Come in!" said Irvine dropping a long white rope.

Squall and Rinoa garb on to the rope and clime up. Irvine fly's away fast before the monster can catch up. Then they got up on the ship. The first thing that was said was "Are you ok!" form Irvine.

"What was that?" Squall screamed while holding Rinoa. "I..I don't know! It popped all over the city!" said Irvine.

Then Irvine hit his head on the steering wheel. "It killed everyone! Zell, Selphie, Quistis, everyone!" said Irvine trying his hardest to hold back his tiers. Then Rinoa walked behind him and said "It's not your fault. We just need to get out of here."

Then the ship shook knocking down Rinoa and Squall. The Smoke Raven has caught up to them. Irvine quickly grabs the wheel tight. Then the raven slips into the engine and shouts the airship off.

Then they start to crash, as the bird fades into thin air. Then Irvine tells them to "Strap up or die!"

Then right be for the plane hits the ground, Squall wakes up. Cloud is standing there with his average bored look. "Sleep good, sleeping beauty?" Cloud said sarcastically.

Then Squall rubs his eyes and answers "He, I wish."

Then Cloud throws him the Gunblade and says "So what does this sword look like?"


	5. Chapter 5: Fight!

Authors notes:

Well the last chapter was short only because I just wanted to give Squall the lime light to himself. I've been giving it more to Cloud, nor cause I'm a bigger 7 fan then 8(honestly, my fav. FF series is 10) or I like righting Cloud more(I do, but still not why). But I'm wasting valuable reading time, ew sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Cloud and Squall have been walking around town. "So it's big, right?" said Cloud warned out.

Squall plopped on the ground and answered "That's all it said about it. Cloud is it?"

"Yeah, Leon right?"

"Yeah huh!" he said just before dunking his head in the nice, cool water in the fountain they we're by.

It was a hot day. The been looking around town for the mysteries sword, Squall was looking for. Squall knew Cloud was getting annoyed because her didn't have much info on the sword.

Cloud asked again "So, you know nothing of this sword?"

"I only know its big, long, and the last guy it was handed down to died. His name started with a Z or somethin."

Then Squall wiped his face with some more cool water, and seen Cloud wide-eye. Cloud just knew what he was talking about the Buster Blade. Squall seen him and thought he knew what he was talking about too.

Cloud said with a questioning voice "And who told you of this sword?"

"This man. He told me the only way to defeat the Darkness was the sword, it was near Edge city on top of a hill. Where the guy, who hand it died." Squall said quickly getting up.

Then the two young men stand toe to toe, griping the swords for ones defends. Cloud, because of the protection of his fallen friend's sword. Squall, because of Cloud might get in his way to save Rinoa and the rest of his friend that might be still alive.

"What did this man look like?" said Cloud angrily.

"Long white hair and a wing, why" said Squall confused.

Then the image of Sephiroth began to flash in his head. Cloud swung his sword at squall as quickly as he blocked it. Then Squall asked, pushing back the sword "What the hell, Cloud!"

The Cloud replied, while push all his body weight on his sword "To save lives, you put even more at risk!"

Then they start fight like there was no tomorrow. Squall asking "What are you talking about?"

"Sephiroth!" As Cloud screamed, while swung almost knocking the Gunblade out of Squall's hand.

"Ok then let's stop fighting, and talk about it!" argued Squall.

Then they landed gracefully on the ground, breathless, and putting away their swords. They went to a local dinner and sat down. Cloud was on edge, as Squall was wondering what his next move was. Squall became the first on to speak.

"So who's Sephiroth?"


End file.
